


pining in anticipation

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Office Romance, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Quadruple Drabble, Secret Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yes another taylor lyric title, light roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: “Come over here and make me.”He paused, mere steps away from the door, and turned back, “Excuse me?”"You heard me buddy boy."
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	pining in anticipation

“Come over here and make me.”

He paused, mere steps away from the door, and turned back, “Excuse me?” 

“You heard me buddy boy,” CJ said, flipping from one page of notes to the next. She didn’t look up, just half shrugged from the place behind her desk. 

With deliberate motions, Toby shut the door of CJ’s office, watching her the whole time. He slowly walked back to her desk, around it, and turned her around to face him. Hand firmly on the back of her chair, he stared down at her, his solemn gaze betraying nothing. 

CJ looked up at him, crossing one leg over the other. She was smiling in that enchanting way she did when she said something she found clever, her eyes settling on his mouth. 

“I am,” he said, soft but stern, “your superior.”

CJ’s breath caught. It was a game they played from time to time and he didn't flinch. She uncrossed her legs. 

She couldn’t meet his intense gaze, her pleased with herself smile faltering slightly as she said, “So exert your authority, boss.” 

They both knew it was only moments before the phone rang, or Carol knocked, or Josh barged in. Toby moved his foot, pushing hers out the width of her skirt. CJ glanced down, but when she did, he caught her jaw, tilting her gaze up-

“Eyes up here Claudia Jean,” Toby’s voice was still low, still measured and calm. 

Her pulse raced as she focused on his mouth, unconsciously licking her lips. He ran his thumb across her lower lip. CJ’s grip tightened on the arms of her office chair. 

“Is th-that an _order_?” She wasn’t about to give up the pretense, their game, even as her resolve began to fail.

Toby pressed two fingers into her mouth, “Yes.” 

Her tongue circled his digits, eyes not leaving his. Her cheeks were flushed and the room was hot, even though they both knew the temperature hadn’t changed. 

“Good girl,” he breathed, withdrawing his hand, wiping it on his jacket, straightening up. 

CJ reached forward, grabbing at his lapels, suddenly desperate, her resolve broken. Toby smirked. 

“CJ?” Carol called from outside the door, knocking twice, “Your eleven o’clock is here.”

“Fuck,” CJ said under her breath, not letting go of his jacket. 

He wrapped a hand around her wrist, pulling her off him, “Well, you’ll get too it then?”

“Fuck you,” she hissed, buzzed and frustrated that he’d flipped the situation on her. 

Toby glanced over his shoulder as he opened the door for Carol, “Later.”


End file.
